Rings, Love and Other Stuff
by pictureperfectmemory
Summary: "Well, you know our ten year anniversary's coming up because we've just been talking about it. Aaaand.." "And?" "I want to propose." Brittana One-Shot


**Just a one shot until my writer's block disappears. **

**Future Brittana, that is all.**

**Mentions of Faberry.**

**/**

"The soon to be goddess of Broadway has arrived!" The shrill voice of the small brunette shouted through the New York apartment. "Santana?" Rachel's shout pierced through the open space in the living quarters.

"In here," A muffled voice called from the bedroom in the far corner of the apartment. "I need help."

Santana's body jumped infront of the door before Rachel could register the close promixity of another body. The small diva jumped back in fright, muttering words of anger as Santana laughed at her.

"What is the matter that is so urgent that possessed you to unceremoniously wake me up at seven in the morning?" Rachel huffed, picking up a piece of clothing that Santana(or Brittany) had left lying on the bedroom floor. "You should really keep this place clean you know." She grimaced as she saw the trail of probably long forgotten bras and panties from pressumebly, the night before.

"I was gonna clean them later," Santana held her hands up in surrender. "You act as if you're my mom. I'm a grown woman, Rach."

"Remind me of how old you are again? I seemingly keep forgetting the age of you and Britt, you act like you're still nineteen and moving into you're first apartment together."

"Twenty seven," Santana mumbled. "But, hey! We'd never lived on our own before. I didn't know how to clean.. or cook or do laundry- whatever, but mami and papi had a maid back at home. Santana Lopez did not do cleaning." Santana defended, cringing at the rememberence of how filthy her and Brittany's first apartment in New York became.

"Santana Lopez apparently still does not do cleaning." The other brunette rolled her eyes as she took in the rest of the apartment. "Look! There's clothes _everywhere_!"

"Me and Brittany get... carried away sometimes." Rachel scoffed, she didn't need to be knowing of the sexapades Santana and Brittany had. "Come on though, your apartment was _just _as bad last week when Quinn came home from Hawaii. We both know it's like that whenever she comes home from business trips."

Rachel went visibly red, training her eyes on the floor. "Touché," She looked back up at Santana, "But atleast we don't go at it like freaking rabbits and leave our clothes _everywhere_." She protested, scanning the apartment with her eyes once again.

"They're not everywhere! They're only in the living room, bedroom, kitchen and.. yeah. Okay, so what? Brittany and I are super hot, you can't not expect us to not do it all the time."

"You've been together for nearly ten years, Santana. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Santana's eyes lit up at the words.

She knew their ten year anniversary was coming up. To say she was excited would be an understatement. Ten long, wonderful years with the love of her life was possibly the best time of Santana's life. They'd shared so many memories, made so much love, had so many fights but they were still as strong as ever.

Rachel coughed, quite loudly, but Santana still heard the mutter of the word whipped in between coughs. She shot her eyes to Rachel who was watching her, amused.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're just really in love." Rachel smirked.

"And that's funny because?"

"It's not funny. I just never thought _the _Santana Lopez, biggest slut of freshman and sophomore year, could be so unbelievably in love with a woman."

Santana groaned. "Don't remind me. Those were the worst year's of my life. I'm so glad I saw sense. But hey, that's just like me saying _the annoying hobbit Berry _who thought she was so hopelessly in love with a giant doofus, was about to get married to him until her best frenemy got hit by a truck, moved to New York when he tricked her into thinking she was getting married again but instead sent her on the train to pursue her dreams, and then cried over Lumps the Clown for months until she finally got over him by falling in love with a _woman_. Oh! My bad! Not to mention a woman who constantly tortured and hated you until the end of senior year."

"Remind me never to argue with you again." Rachel huffed, hiding her face in her hands.

Santana smirked as she picked up the pieces of clothing that Rachel held in her hand just a few minutes before. "I always win."

"Indeed you do," Rachel snarled. "Anyway, what exactly is it that you want?"

"Help." Santana replied simply.

"I know that," Rachel rolled her eyes at the answer, "Help with what?"

"Well, you know our ten year anniversary's coming up because we've just been talking about it. Aaaand.."

"And?"

"I want to propose."

"YOU WHAT?!" Rachel all but shrieked down her now slightly deaf bestfriend's ear. "YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED? AS IN PUT A RING ON IT MARRIED? MARRIED?! YOU'RE BEING SERIOUS RI-"

"BERRY!" Santana screamed in pain and frustration. She felt as though she'd been standing right next to a night club stereo.

Rachel jumped in fright as she came down from her rambling high. She looked at Santana in disbelief before half laughing half squealing and throwing her arms around the latina.

"You're getting married." She breathed into the thick black locks on her bestfriend's head. Santana pulled away from Rachel and frowned, "Well, not exactly. She hasn't said yes yet and I haven't bought a ring. Which is why I need you. You're coming ring shopping with me."

Rachel stared at her wide eyed. "Me? You want me to come ring shopping with you?"

Santana nodded, not ready for the sudden force of the impact from Rachel's body, sending her crashing into the wall.

"The fuck, Rach?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just so honored. You actually want me to shop for a ring with you. Me. I mean you could of asked Quinn or Kurt or Blaine but you asked _me_. Wow." She breathed dreamily.

"Ah well, I know you're good at keeping secrets. You oh so solemly kept you and Quinn a secret for five months, even though I knew the night you guys decided to give it a go because Quinn told me." She shrugged it off casually.

"Wait, Quinn told you that?"

Santana nodded. "She screamed to me down the phone 'Oh my god, Santana! I'm dating the hobbit!'"

"She did not!" Rachel exclaimed , pulling her hand over her hand. "Take that back!"

"Nope."

"I'll tell Brittany that you drunkenly tried to kiss me at the party in junior year."

"Don't you dare!" Santana's mouth opened in shock. She didn't exactly want to remember _that_.

"Take it back then." Rachel glared daggers at her, causing her to give in.

"Okay, okay. She didn't say that. She mumbled something about finally getting her mack on with Barbra Streisand. Which I obviously knew was you. So I put two and two together and.."

"Okay, that's enough. When are we going ring shopping?" Rachel suddenly turned excited again. Jumping from the floor and beaming at Santana.

"Today."

...

"What's your budget? If you're going to propose, the ring has to be absolutely magnificant."

"Uhm, a hundred thousand. I don't know. I know Britt will kill me if I spend so much on a ring, she hates it when I buy her expensive things."

"Seriously? Where did hell did you get that money?" Rachel asked, her jaw on the ground.

"Well, I've been saving since I was practically born and I'm a lawyer, Rach. Lawyer's get paid good money, you know?"

"I keep forgetting you're a lawyer. You certainly don't act like one." Rachel mumbled discreetly but Santana whipped her head round and glared.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take offense! It's just- aren't lawyers like all posh and stuff? I mean, you're always so playful around Britt and you pretend to act gangsta around your friends, _me espiecally_."

"Please. I was raised in Lima Heights Adjacent. I am so gangsta."

"You were raised in Lima Heights, Santana."

"Adjacent."

"You lived one neighbourhood away from me! Lima Heights Adjacent was on the other side of town."

"Okay! I don't like to bring work out of work. I know Britt wouldn't like it if I used the words I use in the office or court room, she'd get confused. Plus, being professional all the time would be like suicide to me. Gosh, can't I live a little?"

"I didn't-"

"Just be quiet and help me find the ring."

"Okay. Specific jewel?"

"I don't care. As long as it's not trashy. My Britt deserves diamonds and more." Santana sighed dreamily.

"Whipped."

"I'm not whipped. I just intensely love her." She smiled at the thought of her possibly future wife.

"Intensely doesn't even begin to describe your love for her, Santana."

"Just help me find the ring."

"Got it."

...

They wondered around the very, very expensive jewelry store for hours. Santana was in awe of all the beautiful engagement rings on the display. Had it been anyone else, Santana knew they would be in there and out with a ring within half an hour since there were that many. But she wanted the ring to be perfect for Brittany. Perfect for starting their already started future together.

"Hey, Rach. You found anything?" Santana called from where she was looking at a variety of diamond rings in the glass cabinet.

"A few, although I would rather you pick the ring, not me." Rachel answered sternly, making Santana roll her eyes and walk over to where Rachel was standing.

"I'll point out the few that I saw. I think they're really beautiful but I don't know if it they will be right for Brittany, it's your decision."

Santana eyed the rings as Rachel pointed them out, frowning at the beauty of each one but knowing that they weren't the right ones for Brittany.

Picking a ring was almost impossible.

"Do you think maybe we should go to another jewelry store?" Rachel asked cautiously. She knew Santana's mood when she was focused on something as serious as this.

"No, this is possibly the best in New York. Celebrities shop here." She answered simply, looking intensely through more glass cabinets.

"Why the hell can't I find the perfect- OH MY GOD. RACHEL!" Santana gasped as the twinkling of a Marquis shaped diamond in the far right corner of the cabinet caught her eye.

It was literally perfect. Not too big, not too small, not too grand and not too trashy.

"Did you find- WOW." Rachel stopped in her tracks right next to Santana and gazed at the ring as if it was her own personal heaven. "Brittany is so lucky."

"Britt Britt's going to love it." Santana sighed, feeling tears prickle her eyes. This was the one. This was the ring she was going to propose to Brittany with.

"Excuse me?" She asked the clerk behind the desk. The middle aged woman flew from her seat and beaming at Santana as she took her gaze away from the ring.

"May I help you?" She asked softly, her eyes wondering up Santana's form.

"Uhm, how much would it cost me if I wanted to buy that ring?" She asked hastily, pointing to it.

"That one is a stunner, right dear?" Another woman suddenly appeared beside the clerk, smiling at Santana as she eyed them curiously.

"Sure is, sweetheart," The woman cooed, turning to Santana and smiling again. "I'm pressuming that you're gay?"

"What? I mean, yes! How did you guess?"

The woman chuckled as she opened the ring cabinet and handed it to the clerk who Santana figured was her wife.

"You don't see many women shopping for their own engagement rings, honey. Either you're a lesbian or you're pretty delusional."

Santana couldn't help but laugh along. "You're gay also?" She asked, addressing her question to the two women stood infront of her.

"Yep. Me and Grace have been together for thirty years. Married for twenty three. Well, it's really called a civil partnership since gay marriage was frowned upon back then, shame it still is, you're lucky the law has passed, but yeah, we prefer to call it marriage."

Santana smiled a truly genuine smile. "That's really beautiful."

The two women said their thanks, starting a casual conversation with Santana, leaving Rachel standing awkwardly.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" The woman who's name she learned was Maggie asked her.

"Her name's Brittany. We've been in love as long as I can remember. Met when we were six year old. Been together for ten, could of been longer if I wasn't so afraid to come out. But yeah, she's really beautiful. Blonde, blue eyes, tall. She's my soul mate."

Grace and Maggie smiled warmly at Santana, both of them reaching over to squeeze her shoulder.

"So, how much is the ring?" Santana asked timidly. She desperately hoped it wasn't over her budget, but even if it was she would pull a few strings to get it anyway.

"Ninety one thousand." The two older women told her at the same time, making Santana smile at them.

"Only that much? How many carats are there?" To say she was thrilled would be an understatement. She got the perfect ring under her budget.

"There's fourteen carats. We don't like to go overboard with the prices." Maggie smiled.

"You mean it costs more?"

"Only by a few thousand, dear. No big."

"So can I pay now?" Santana asked eagerly, she desperately wanted to get this ring home and in a safe place until she found the right time and setting to propose to Brittany.

"Give me your card and I'll do the paperwork, I'll call you over when I need the signature." Grace smiled and walked to the cash register, carrying Santana's credit card with her.

"Let's get this in a box for you, free of course." Maggie took the ring out of the cabinet and placed it in a small box covered in red satin silk.

"Oh, no no! Let me pay for that. That silk is expensive." Santana argued but was hushed by the hand of Maggie and a soft chuckle.

"Consider it as a gift. As long as we get an invite, the amount of this box means nothing to us." Santana smiled. She'd never met a couple as sweet as this one. Sure she'd come across lots of lesbian couples in her life. Her best friends were in a lesbian relationship, but Maggie and Grace were the most adorable.

"Of course you will get an invite. I wouldn't dream of not inviting you two! Well, that is if she says yes.."

"Of course she will say yes, Santana." She heard Rachel say from behind her, earning a nod of agreement from the older women.

"She'd be a fool to not say yes. You're such a beautiful young woman, Santana. Brittany is a lucky girl." Grace beamed as she handed Santana the receipt to the ring before taking the box which held the ring from Maggie and placing it carefully in a gift bag.

"I'm so glad you decided to shop here today, Santana. I'm truly honored that I'm getting an invite to the wedding." Grace grinned, placing a hand on Maggie's. Santana's heart warmed at the sight. She hoped that she and Brittany could be together that long and still be so in love.

"I second that. We'll be seeing you soon?"

"Of course. I'll be back here when she says yes or no. Thank you for being so amazing today."

"She'll say yes!" The three women with her chorused, making Santana blush and shake her head.

"Bye, ladies. I'll see you soon." Santana winked as she pushed Rachel towards the door.

"Bye, dear! Say hi to Brittany from us when you propose!" Maggie shouted from behind the desk, Santana nodded and gave them a little wave before stepping outside into the crisp New York air with Rachel.

"Well, that went better than I imagined."

"I can't believe you're proposing! We got the ring, now we have to organise the proposal!" Rachel rambled on as Santana focused on hailing a cab and getting back to the apartment before Brittany got home.

"-I can cook you both a romantic dinner, set a pathway of candles and rose petals.."

"Rach, stop. I can do this myself. I'm gonna do it when the time feels right."

"Oh, okay. That's fine!" Rachel, who was still beaming, hopped into the cab that pulled up on the sidewalk.

"If the ring cost ninety one thousand and has fourteen carats, that means each carat cost six thousand five hundred. Wow, that's a lot of money." Rachel suddenly exclaimed, attempting to hold up six and a half fingers.

"Well done, we have a mathmatician here." Santana rolled her eyes and clapped dramatically, making Rachel snort.

"I'm taking you back to your apartment then I'm going home. I want to spend tonight alone with Britt." Santana turned serious suddenly giving her a glare. "You tell _anybody _about this and I will hurt you."

Rachel visibly gulped, nodding. Santana smirked and sat back in her seat, "Good girl."

...

"Baby, you home?" Brittany's voice rang through the apartment like a choir of angels. Santana jumped up from the bed and ran through the open space to jump into her girlfriend's waiting arms, peppering kisses all over her face.

"If I came home to this every day my life would be perfect." Brittany giggled as Santana pouted, slapping her arm playfully.

"You _do _come home to this every day, I make sure of it." Santana leaned in and pressed their lips together, earning a moan of approval from Brittany who was still holding Santana in her arms. It happened every day, they'd both wake in the morning and shower together, eat together and exchange kisses before work then later when Brittany got home an hour after Santana, she would wait by the door with the usual 'baby, you home?' question and wait for Santana to jump into her arms. It was their own little tradition and they loved it.

"How was work? Did the kids get the routine right today?" Santana asked as she followed Brittany to their love seat and cuddled up into her body. She was still pretty buzzed off the excitement of buying the engagement ring but didn't want to give anything away until the time came to propose, so acted like she normally would.

"It was fine. The routine went well apart from the odd stumble but other than that, I think we're well on our way to winning the competition next month." Brittany told her, molding her body into Santana's and nuzzling her nose into her neck. "You smell nice." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"You tell me that every day, baby." Santana sighed and closed her eyes when she felt warm kisses trailing up the side of her neck.

"I just like to remind you that you're my favorite smell in the world," Brittany giggled into her neck. "You and something else beginning with A."

"Apples?"

"Apples don't really smell, silly. Only in apple flavored products and stuff."

"Uhmmm, avacados?"

"Nope."

"Apricots?"

"Are we listing every fruit that begins with A?" Brittany joked, breathing in Santana's scent once more.

"I can't think of anything else," Santana pouted, her eyebrows furrowing in thoughtfulness. "Armpits?"

On instinct Brittany's face travelled to Santana's underarm, taking in the scent that always lingered from Santana's favorite deodrants and perfumes.

"Close but nope."

"I thought you loved the smell on my armpits?"

"Oh I do, but I love the smell of something much more." Brittany close to husked in Santana's ear but decided to play the game she just made up a little longer.

"I don't know, Britt. Give me a clue?" Santana seemed oblivious to Brittany's obvious intentions which made Brittany want to be even more sneaky.

"The smell comes and goes... _a lot_." Trailing her finger down Santana's arm, "It happens when I do stuff like this." She husked, biting Santana's ear lobes. Santana immediately felt all of her blood rush down to her centre, she groaned when Brittany trailed her fingers up her arms again.

"I'm the _only _person who can make this smell come." Brittany hissed posessively but lovingly into Santana's ear, nipping and sucking at the lobe.

Santana knew what Brittany was talking about now. She quickly flipped their bodies on the love seat and captured Brittany's thin lips into her own, moaning at the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue exploring her own mouth.

"Tell me what smell I love the most, baby." Brittany demanded softly, guiding her lips back to Santana's neck.

Santana groaned and moaned, feeling her core now throbbing. She sighed at the thinks Brittany could do to her in seconds.

"Tell me." She demanded again, running her fingers through Santana's hair and sucking on her pulse point.

"Ah-" Santana attempted to talk but was cut off when she swallowed that moan that came up in her throat when Brittany cupped her centre through the shorts she was wearing.

"That's right, baby. Tell me."

"Ah- ah- Britt!"

"Ahhh what, baby?" She nipped her girlfriend's full bottom lip, making the latina shiver and gasp aloud.

"Arousal! You love the smell of my arousal!" Santana panted, pulling Brittany's hips flush against hers, desperate to feel some friction.

"Isn't my girlfriend the best at these games?" Brittany hummed into Santana's throat, unbuttoning the pajama shirt and trailing kisses down towards her cleavage.

"Baby- uh, Britt. The bed room. Take me to bed!" Santana moaned in relief when Brittany professionally stood from the love seat with Santana's legs wrapped around her waist.

"As you command, baby."

...

"That was amazing," Santana sighed tiredly as her body fell limp on the bed next to Brittany. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer so their naked fronts were pushed together. "We have to role play more often."

"Agreed," Brittany mumbled softly into Santana's hair. "It was so fun and sexy. It just makes me want to sniff your armpits right now." She admitted shyly, remembering Santana's guess from the game she invented just hours before.

Santana chuckled and raised her arm high enough so Brittany could rest her face against in comfortably. She had long ago gotten over the armpit fetish that Brittany had and actually found it quite sexy.

"Hmm, magical."

"My armpits are magical?" Santana tried not to snort but raised a brow instead.

"Not just your armpits. All of you is magical. You're my magic unicorn."

"You're cute, baby." Santana smiled into Brittany's hair, stroking her hands up and down her back.

"What did you do today?" Brittany asked curiously, making Santana tense for a second before quickly relaxing so Brittany didn't think anything was wrong.

"Just went shopping with Rachel. She wanted to buy something for Quinn and needed my assistance." Santana lied. She hated lying. Technically she wasn't though, she was just telling the story with the roles reversed.

"You didn't go to work?"

"It's the bosses' wife's birthday so he gave us all the day off so he could treat her."

"He's thoughtful."

"Yep."

"So you're in tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, baby, we both have the day off."

Brittany perked up. "Sooo, does that mean I get you to myself for the whole day?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Unless there's another breathtakingly beautiful, blue eyed blonde who wants to have me, them yep, I'm yours." Santana joked but immediately regretted it when Brittany's face fell into a frown.

"You mean if there was someone who looked like me and they wanted you, you'd leave me?" Santana could see the tears well up in Brittany's eyes and felt her own eyes prickle.

"Oh god no, baby. I was just kidding. You know I love you and only you, always will. Nobody and I mean _nobody _can have me unless they're called Brittany Susan Pierce." She leaned in and kissed Brittany slowly, gripping her shoulders as she poured all the love she had into her.

When she pulled away, Brittany was smiling again, her eyes full of love and joy. "For the record though, if anybody ever tried to take you from me, I'd hurt them."

Santana was shocked by the confession, Brittany would never hurt a fly. Still, she smiled knowing that's how much Brittany wanted to keep her.

"I'm tired," Brittany said before a yawn. "Can we sleep?"

"We sure can." Santana chirped, pulling back the large comforter and tucking Brittany in comfortable before sliding her body infront of the blonde, ready for her position of the little spoon.

"Night beautiful," Brittany mumbled into her shoulder, pressing a lingering kiss there. "I love you."

"And I love you." Santana replied, pushing her body further into Brittany's. She felt more closer to her than ever after buying the engagement ring. All she needed now was a successful proposal.

...

"Santanaaaa," Brittany sang into her girlfriend's ear, laughing when she cutely mumbled 'five more minutes' and snuggled more into the blankets. "Baby, guess what day it is?" Brittany couldn't contain her excitement as she shook Santana awake, who was already diving from under the covers and attacking Brittany with a hug.

"Ten years, Britt. Ten years!" She couldn't help but let a few tears slip as she embraced Brittany in the middle of their bed.

"It's crazy, right?" Brittany whispered. "Ten years ago when I asked you to be my girlfriend you were still scared and hiding and now here you are. Here _we _are."

Santana whimpered in happiness, craddling Brittany as if she were a new born baby, muttering 'I love you' over and over again into her blonde locks.

"So, how are we gonna celebrate today?" Santana asked her, making her grin like a chesire cat.

"Well, I was thinking, since you're in control of our date tonight, we could watch movies on the sofa, cuddle then make love until we have to leave. Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Very appealing." Santana nodded firmly. Unattaching herself from Brittany's body, she stood from the bed and slipped on Brittany's robe, giggling when Brittany pouted.

"Where are you going?"

"To make my amazing girlfriend breakfast." Santana smiled.

"Pancakes?" Brittany's face lit up in delight.

"In the shape of unicorns." Santana confirmed with a small smirk and proceeded to walk out of the bed room.

"I love you!" Brittany called after her, making her run back into the room and place a feather light kiss onto her lips. "Love you too." She grinned and ran off to the kitchen.

**Todaaaaays the d-d-d-d-day! Ur still goin thru with it, right? Right? - rach**

Santana's heart started racing as it kicked in that today was the actual day. The day that would decide if she and Brittany had a future or if everything they had was just a sham. Obviously she knew it wasn't a sham but she couldn't help but worry about w_hat _ would happen if Brittany rejected her.

**Yep. oh god. i'm nervous! really nervous tho. when did i ever get nervous?! - S**

**Calm down! Its obvious that britt will say yeaaah! -rach**

**i think ur more excited than i am - S**

**oh hon, pls. i've been waitin for this since my own attempted marriage 2 finn failed. - rach**

**ok ok, i'm turning my phone off now. i dont want any interruptions today. hear me? - S**

**loud n clear! good luck (tho u dont need it) luv ya! x - rach**

**yeah love u too. u'll either get a call from me tonight crying in happiness or sobbing in anger, pain and broken heartfulness [i dont think thats a word] until then x - S**

**ur a lawyer! u should know if a word is a word! right goodbye now, i'm gonna leave you 2 seduce ur woman x -rach **

Santana sighed as she turned off her phone. Sometimes Rachel wasn't all that annoying. She was the one who kept her sane through this whole ordeal.

She mixed the ingredients together for the pancakes and turned on the stove, squirting a unicorn shape into the pan before pouring the mix on. She smiled at the thought that she could be doing this for the rest of her life. For Brittany. All for Brittany.

Her mood literally brightened at the thought of Brittany becoming her wife. She couldn't help but picture it all.

"That smells good." Brittany's voice came from behind her before strong arms wrapped around her middle and a face nuzzled into her neck.

"They're almost done. Do you want syrup or chocolate?"

"Uhmmm, syrup. Do we have any strawberries?"

"I think so, but I thought you didn't like strawberries?"

"I don't," Brittany placed a kiss on her cheek. "But you do."

...

After eating the stack on pancakes and showering together, they were cuddled on the sofa watching a marathon of Brittany's(which also became Santana's) favorite movies.

"I love just spending time with you. Being with you is my favorite thing to do." Brittany admitted sheepishly. Santana only held her tighter, kissing her forehead in agreement.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"I'd love too, buuut.. I'd really like to take you out on the special date I planned tonight." Santana answered, feeling nervous for the very very special date that she planned tonight.

"I think I can move from here for that." Brittany murmured. She did want to stay cuddled up to Santana for the rest of her life, even though she knew she would get cuddles from her every day for the rest of her life. The thought of spending forever with Santana scared her so much but at the same time she thought it was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

"Do you remember the first time we cuddled?"

"Cuddled or really cuddled?"

"Both."

"Uhm, the first time we cuddled was two weeks after we met. Do you remember?" Santana nodded, smiling at the memory. "We were six. We met in the park then figured out we went to the same school, we became best friends and we were attached to the hip every day. Then you begged your mom if you could have a sleep over at my place and we had to cuddle because I only had a single bed and you were afraid to sleep at the bottom of the bed."

"I was not afraid!" Santana scoffed.

"You so were!"

"I was fearless when I was a child."

"Well that's kinda true. You were always protecting me from the bullies who called me dumb and ditzy." Brittany, who's face was tucked into the crook of Santana's neck, pulled Santana even tighter to her body.

"Those people were assholes. They didn't see how smart and awesome you were." Santana replied softly, stroking her girlfriend's arm lovingly.

"I don't think you realize how deep I am in love with you, San."

Santana's breath was knocked out of her, even though Brittany told her every day that loved her. "You can't be deeper than me, Britt."

...

"So, were are we going?" Brittany asked excitedly as they walked down a New York street, holding hands.

"Well, we're going to your favorite restaurant and the rest is a surprise." Santana winked. Brittany did a cute little jump, gushing over how much she loved surprises.

"I'm so glad we moved to New York together, I don't think I would of got along without you.. here or anywhere else." Brittany stated, looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana's heart fluttered at the fact that Brittany thought that she wouldn't be able to live without Santana. Santana knew she wouldn't be able to live without the blue eyed blonde, either.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Britt."

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at the reserved table for two that Satnana had booked the week before. Once their food arrived, they exchanged loving looks, fed each other and played footsie under the table. It was Santana's idea of perfect.

"Do you remember our first real date at Breadstix?" Brittany asked her, love shining in her eyes.

"I remember it all to well. We had to hold hands under the napkin because I was so scared."

"Oh, baby, it was beautiful. I finally got to go on a date with you, we could of held hands under napkins forever and I'd still be happy." Brittany's words were so sincere it made Santana want to cry, literally. It took all her power not to cup her girlfriend's cheeks and kiss her senseless.

"I love you, so much." She told her honestly, making the bright blue eyes she loved so much darker in shade.

"You're kinda lucky that I like you, too."

"Just like me?"

"Intensely like you."

"Just instensely like me?" Santana playfully pouted.

"I actually love you more than anything, that makes you _so _lucky." Brittany husked, moving closer to her girlfriend.

Santana grinned, "As much as I want to kiss you right now, we've gotta go."

"Go where?"

"On a walk." Santana smiled and skipped towards the entrance, feeling the knot that had been in her stomach all day twist a little tighter.

...

"This is so romantic," Brittany gushed. "I always thought walking through Central Park would be boring but I love it, espiecally because you're here."

"Hmm." Santana was so lost in her thoughts. Tonight could go two ways. One, she'd get to be with Brittany for the rest of her life or two, she'd lose her forever.

"Are you okay, baby? You seem kinda off." Brittany watched as Santana nodded and smiled. "I think I ate something bad at the restaurant, I just feel a little queazy."

"Do you want to go home? I don't want you to be sick." Brittany immediately went into concerned girlfriend mode and placed a hand on Santana's stomach, rubbing softly.

After telling Brittany countless times that she was fine, Santana led them around the park and to a small lake were she knew ducks would be.

"Ducks!" Brittany squealed and let go of Santana's hand to run to the edge of the lake. "Sanny, did you bring any bread?"

Santana smiled and took out a small loaf from her bag and threw it to Brittany. With a quick placed kiss on her lips, she was left alone sitting on the bench while Brittany fed the ducks.

She knew that she couldn't not to do it tonight. She had too.

"Hey, San?" Brittany turned around to call Santana over from the bench, not ready for her girlfriend right behind down on one knee. She felt tears already rushing down her face as Santana opened her mouth to speak.

"Britt, you're it for me. I knew from the minute I met you that I would always love you, even if I didn't understand what that meant back then. These past ten years have been the most beautiful and amazing years of my life, all because of you. When we moved her together, I knew that this was what my life had in store for me. Me, you, together. If somebody told me ten years ago that I'd be down on one knee for the love of my life, I would of laughed at them and probably used my vicious words, but now that I'm here, right now, in this moment, I'm glad somebody never told me that, because I wanted to figure it out myself. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to hold you while you're sick, give you massages when you come home from work when you grow older and your bones ache, wash mud and dirt off you when you've been playing with our future kids.. I want it all. Only with you," Santana let out a small sob and looked at Brittany, who's eyes were shiny and face was wet from all her tears. "Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god. No way." Brittany breathed out and fell to the floor, coming face to face with Santana.

"No?" Santana faltered letting out a whimper. This was it. She'd lost her.

"What? No! I mean yes! Of course I want to marry you!" Brittany pleaded to Santana who still had a look of fear in her eye.

"Yes a million times," Brittany smiled and grabbed both of Santana's hands and led them to her heart, "It's just actually kinda funny because I was going to propose tonight, too." Santana's eyes widened in surprise, not ready for that news.

"Don't kill me but, I've wanted to propose for a while so I bought the ring last week and I wanted to find the right time to propose then I remembered our ten year anniversary was coming up so I waited until tonight and then-"

She was cut of by Santana's lips on hers. Their salty tears mixed together on their cheeks, making it all seem that much real.

"Yes?" Santana asked her breathlessly when they pulled away.

Brittany nodded, her smile bigger than Brittany had ever seen it. "Yes. I want to marry you. I want to be your wife." She confirmed.

More tears fell from Santana's eyes as she embraced Brittany in the middle of Central Park. This was a dream come true.

"Uhm, San?"

"Yeah, baby?

"Can I have the ring?" Brittany asked nervously.

Santana let out a sigh of relief and took the ring from the box, sliding it slowly on Brittany's finger.

"Oh my god!"

"What?!" Santana asked in a panic, looking around for any danger.

"We bought the same ring!" Brittany rummaged through her purse, taking out a blue silk box and opening it, showing the exact same ring that she just recieved.

"That's impossible," Santana breathed. "I picked this ring because it was perfect for you."

"I pick it because it was perfect for you, too."

"Wow."

"Soul mates doesn't even begin to describe us." Brittany kissed her now fiancé on the temple twice, placing their foreheads against one another.

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, Sanny."

"I kinda invited strangers to our wedding.." Santana trailed off, nervous for Brittany's reaction.

"Who baby?" Came the simple reply.

"The jewelry store owners, Maggie and Grace. They're really nice and they're-"

"Gay, too. I know," Santana looked at her in disbelief, waiting for an answer. "I kinda thought something was up when they shared a mega watt smile between them when I told them your name. I invited them too, so it's fine."

The two walked back through Central Park, hand in hand, never taking their eyes of their rings that were now sitting comfortably on the fourth finger of their left hands. It was perfect.

"I'm mad at you." Brittany blurted suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"I told you so many times not to buy me expensive things but you bought me a ring that cost ninety one thousand dollars." Brittany deadpanned.

"Hey! You bought me the same ring, you spent just as much money."

Brittany chuckled and tilted Santana's chin to place a kiss on her lips. "I'm also mad because I kinda wanted to propose first but you beat me to it."

"Sucks for you, slow poke." Santana giggled and earned a playful slap on the arm from her fiancé.

"Well, I'm kinda glad you did beat me to it. It was perfect. _You're perfect_."

"Somebody's talking about theirself," Santana playfully sang.

"Be quiet, you." Brittany laughed, kissing her again.

...

When they got back to their apartment, they both immediately got rid of their clothes and headed to the bed room, not before Santana called Rachel who practically burst her ear drum after screaming down the phone when she told her Brittany had said yes.

When they were tucked in the blankets and comforter, facing each other and staring into each other's eyes, Santana felt like she was in heaven.

"We need to set a date." Santana told Brittany who's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"I already have one." She admitted sheepishly.

"You do?"

Brittany nodded. "May 28th, because that was the day 21 years ago I met you. That was the day I laid eyes on my soul mate."

Santana's heart soared, her head felt light from all the love that she and Brittany shared. She kissed Brittany countless times on her lips, basking in the taste she loved so much.

"It's settled then. May 28th."

"We're getting married, San." Brittany breathed, not quite believing her own words.

Santana nodded. "We're getting married, baby."

...

**okay hi hi guys. I was bored and since there is lack of brittana and heya, I needed to write a fic because I'm a sad panda :(**

**There could possibly be a sequel with the wedding if you guys request one ;)**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
